


Connected

by Lilbug121



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Kylo, Trans Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia knows she is pregnant long before any doctor or Jedi could have told her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected

Leia knows she is pregnant long before any doctor or Jedi could have told her. She is as strong with the Force as her brother, and she can easily feel the new life growing inside her; it feels so warm, so small and in need of protection. It quickly becomes a constant in her life; she senses her baby’s presence always, and it becomes a comforting feeling.

A little less than a month later, Luke begins to sense her baby too. She hasn’t told Han yet, in case something happened so early on, but once her brother can tell she knows it’s time. Han kisses her, and she laughs and kisses him, and he puts his hands on her stomach even though there’s nothing there for him to feel yet.

As more time passes, her baby’s presence becomes stronger. She feels for them with the Force the way Han puts his hands on her stomach to feel them kick-though she loves to feel that herself too. C-3PO is anxious about babyproofing and Chewie is excited to be a godparent. Han is still trying to convince her that he can make the Falcon safe enough for them, though he’s conceded to wait a few years before actually flying with them. Leia can hardly believe how happy she is with her little family.

In the last trimester Leia starts to sense that her child is a son. When he is born some people think he’s a girl, but Leia knows better and is quick to correct them. Luke knows Ben is a boy too, once he looks for it, and part of him wishes someone had known that about him so young, because figuring it out for himself was a pain and had taken far too long. But mostly he’s glad his nephew won’t have the trouble he did.

Leia can always feel her connection to Luke. She’s felt it her entire life, even when she was young and didn’t know what the feeling meant or why it felt so important. She feels a similar connection to her son now. She thought it might go away once she gave birth and they lost that physical connection, but while it did weaken it never went away. It becomes as much of a constant feeling as Luke’s connection does, another warm tug assuring her that her son is safe; it will tell her when he is in danger too, but she has never had to feel that yet. She hopes she never will. It hurts her a little to send him to train with Luke, but she tells herself he’ll be safe with his uncle. He’s excited to start training, and she won’t take that away from him.

Ben has felt his side of their connection too. It comforts him as an infant and a child. And even when he takes the name Kylo and tries so hard to sever it, it never goes away. He can always feel it trying to call him home, back to the Light and his family. He knows that even now his mother loves him, that if he dropped it all and came home she’d take him in, and he can’t hate her no matter how much he wants to. He wishes that his mother hated him. It would be so much easier if she did. It hurts him deeply to deny his connection, to deny her love, but he reminds himself that through pain he can derive power. If he can’t hate her, he can at least hurt.


End file.
